Split Heart
by ChuugokuZhongGuo
Summary: 10 years after the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had once again left Rin at Kaede's village, this time, permanently. But what will happen to the inuyokai when he begin to feel pain in his heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Stay."

Rin's chocolate eyes widened at this. 10 years have passes since Naraku's defeat, and they were in Kaede's village again because Rin wanted to visit her new-found friends she had made at her time there. They had greeted each other in happiness and joy, but it ebbed away when Sesshomaru uttered those words. "Sesshomaru-sama...?"

"You heard me girl." Tears began pouring down Rin's beautiful, matured yet youthful face.

"No! Please Sesshomaru-sama! I want to go with you! I promise I won't be a burden! I know how to fight now, remember? I'll help! Please!" Rin begged her lord. She couldn't live without him... She loved him!

"No Rin. Stay. I don't want to see you again." At those last words, Sesshomaru turned an walked away, leaving Rin in her pitiful state.

_I don't want to see you again._ Those word repeated themselves in Rin's mind over and over. He doesn't want her. He thought her weak, pitiful, useless... He didn't want her. Rin frowned. She can't live... no. She can. She can live without him, and she will. With those thoughts of determination, she went back to the village.

Sesshomaru slowly walked back to the place where he left Ah-Un and Jaken. He could still smell the wet salt and the sadness radiating off of the deperate girl he had left behind. He hated it. He hated making her cry, making her wail in despair. But it was for the best. She should live a normal, human life, and he would not interfere. It's the least he could do.

Soon he reached the resting place that Jaken had made. "Jaken," he said. "We're leaving."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." And so they walked on.

As they began walking, doubt began to form in the daiyokai's mind. _Was that a wise decision?_ he thought. The loneliness was beginning to settle in. _Can I live without her? Should I go get her back ?_ The demon lord shook his head. _No, this is the best for her._ And he left for good.

A day passed. Then a week. Then a month. Then a year.

In Kaede's village, Rin was doing fairly well. She suppressed her love for Sesshomaru deep down until she couldn't feel it. She has found a place among the human world as a priestess. She never thought about her lord. Not even once.

Sesshomaru wasn't doing nearly as well. As each day passed, loneliness and despair took a piece of his soul. Piece by piece by piece. It was so painful, a hundred times worse than having his arm cut off, that one day, he couldn't even walk. He leaned on a nearby tree and slowly slid down while clutching his chest. It hurt so much. And he knew the cause. _Rin, I must see her._ Liquids formed in Sesshomaru's eyes. The pain was so intense. _I cannot live without her. _Sesshomaru thought. _I love her._ As he came to this conclusion, he stood up. _I must see her._

The trip was painful. He left Jaken and Ah-Un at his palace, so he traveled alone. Every step he took was slow and heartbreaking. It took him twice as long as it would usually take to get to the wretched village. But alas, he arrived. He was standing at the each of a clearing of flowers. He tried to take another step toward the village, but failed. He couldn't. The pain was too intense. He collapsed onto a nearby tree and coughed. Something warm and red came out of his mouth. Blood. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened at the sight. _It's too late._ _I can't see her again_.

However, at a short distance away, a young girl around the age of 18 who just happened to be collecting herbs heard the cough. _Someone's here and needs aid._ She had thought. _I shall help him. _ She grabbed any necessary herbs followed the sound of the cough. She winced at each coughing episode. _That sounds bad._

But when she got there, her heart stopped. Sitting right there was her Lord, Sesshomaru. Fresh blood ran down his mouth, and his skin looked paler than usual. Sesshomaru immediately noticed her presence despite his horrid condition. "Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Upon seeing her, he seemed to regain some of his health back. He wiped away the blood on his chin and stood up.

"Come back with me," he pleaded. "Please Rin."

Rin's eyes widened even more. Her Lord never said "please". Should she go back with him? Should she go back to the life that was always on the move? _But he abandoned me. I cannot go back._

Rin came to a conclusion in less than a minute. "I cannot."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth in pain. "Why?"

Rin frowned. "Why?" she repeated. "Because you left me!" Her eyes were flaming with anger, and she directed years of supressed feelings to her ex-Lord. "I do not wish to be with you. I do not wish to be hurt again." She left as soon as she was done.

Sesshomaru slid back onto the ground, shocked at her outburst. He had hurt her. He had left her alone. Suddenly, a burst of pain stabbed his heart, and the world faded into black.

Inuyasha was taking a walk/jumping around in his forest when an all too familiar scent hit his nose. _Blood._ Quickly, he followed the scent. At his arrival, he saw something he thought that he would never see; Sesshomaru, dead.

Inuyasha's ears drooped in sadness and pity. "His heart had split into two."


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was furious. Just like that? He wanted her to go back? She shook her head and continued to stomp her way back to her home, dirt jumping up like dust on each harsh step.

She wasn't the same little girl that followed her lord as blindly as a mole. She's grown now, and she make her own decisions.

By the time she reached her little hut, the sun had already set behind the trees, so Rin scrubbed off all of the dirt that got on her legs and slept.

Rin woke up to the sound of shouting. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stumbled out of her hut tiredly after getting up. Where did the shouting come from?

"Rin!"

She instantly woke up when she heard the sadness mixed up with the urgency. She saw Inuyasha jump to her location so fast that he almost crashed through her small, modest home.

"Inuyasha!" she stammered. "What happened? Why are you in such of a hurry?"

At this question, Inuyasha's ears drooped just the slightest. Seeing this gave Rin an uncomfortable feeling of foreshadowing. What happened…

"Sesshoumaru," the hanyou started. "Sesshoumaru, he…" He stopped.

Rin frowned in concern for her former lord. "He what?"

"He's dead."

"You cannot be powerful without weaknesses. For a daiyoukai, if the demon is attached to another being, their heart will completely bond with that being. But if the being is lost to the daiyoukai, then they will die. Their heart will literally split into two, never to be repaired again."

Rin listened to Inuyasha's explanation with wide and glistening eyes. So this was her fault. It was her fault.

Then after the realization, comes the hysterics.

Rin cried, screamed, stomped, threw things, and everything else. This was her fault! If she agreed to go back, then he would still be alive. If she insisted to stay with her lord and never leave, he would still be alive. If she never met him in the first place, he would still be alive. RIn slid down the wall of her hut in tears and put her head down on her arms and knees. And she thought. She thought about the times when she followed Sesshoumaru on their journey. She thought about the times when she cared for an injured Sess. And she most definitely thought about the times when Sess saved her from death. And she realized something. And she realized something. Rin smiled. She can see him again.

.

.

.

She was buried next to Lord Sesshoumaru.


End file.
